


Guiding Words

by Koffee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Of course, Yuuri is going to be a little insecure.





	Guiding Words

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written yoi omegaverse~!!

There was plenty of omega out there who looked cute and gorgeous being pregnant, they had a bright glow about them and why wouldn’t they when they were about to bring life into the world? Yuuri didn’t feel like one of them, there was no fertile glow radiating from him, if he was radiating anything it was his constant annoyance at his need to pee. 

Laying in bed, he stared down at his body, slightly insecure about how much it had changed in the past few months. To him, he didn’t look pregnant, but rather more like someone who needed to go to the gym seven days out of the week. His hips were much wider than what he was used to, his stomach stuck out, and his omegan breasts were swollen and tender.

He didn’t want to use the word fat to describe himself -- because Victor had banned that word a few months ago for the remainder of the pregnancy.  

“Stop it, Yuuri.” Victor would admonish, “Don’t be so hard on yourself, we can buy you bigger clothes.” 

Yuuri didn’t say anything, instead he glared down at his unbuttoned pants and sighed.

“What? Did you think getting pregnant would mean you’d lose weight?” Victor teased. 

Yuuri remembered taking a pillow and swatting Victor with it before turning around on his side and facing away from the alpha, “I look fat.” he muttered.

“You’re not fat, and I don’t want to hear that word again.”

Of course, the word slipped more than a few times but Yuuri tried his best to avoid saying it. As the pup grew, Yuuri was more tempted to make derogatory remarks about himself but he managed to keep his mouth under control. Regardless of how he felt about the way he looked, he was still overjoyed that the pup was healthy and alive and that he had a part of Victor physically with him. He just wished it didn’t change the way he looked so much.

Victor, on the other hand, loved every new curve of his omega’s body and worshiped him the best way an alpha could.

That night, Victor stepped out of the shower, drying his hair with a towel, he smiled at Yuuri, “You look beautiful~!” he complimented with a smile.

Yuuri stared down at himself and sighed, “Thanks.” 

Victor narrowed his eyes, he knew when Yuuri was lying, he could feel it through their bond, “What’s wrong?” he slid onto the bed, and turned to look at his omega, “What’s bothering you?” 

“I feel like a cow.”

Victor laughed, “A cow?” he repeated.

“Yeah, do I embarrass you?” 

Victor stared at Yuuri, slightly confused, “No, of course not!”

“I just look so gross.” Yuuri confessed his insecurity, he pressed his hand against the top of his belly as the pup kicked at him. 

“You do not look gross!” Victor protested, and then asked, “Did someone call you gross? Who called you that?”

“I did, I called myself that.” Yuuri admitted. 

Victor frowned, and suggested, “Is that another word we need to ban?” 

“Ban all the words you want,” Yuuri crossed his arms, “I’ll still find a good replacement.”

Victor rolled his eyes, and said, “Stop it, I would never be embarrassed by you.” he closed the distance in between himself and Yuuri and put an arm around him. 

Yuuri, having bonded with Victor was immediately able to tell that he wasn’t lying. There wasn’t a single ounce of deception within Victor’s statement, he honestly meant what he said. There was no way, that’d he ever be embarrassed by Yuuri and their pup. 

Yuuri took Victor’s hand and placed it on his belly where the pup had been moving and sure enough, within a few seconds there was a small ripple moving across the omega’s stomach. Victor beamed, and he began kissing Yuuri on the neck, “Why would you ever suggest that I’d be embarrassed by something so beautiful?”

“I don’t know…”

There wasn’t going to be a magic word that would change Yuuri’s mind, and Victor understood that. He knew that Yuuri would have to overcome all his self confidence issues on his own but that didn’t mean Victor couldn’t offer any supporting statements of his own.

Victor smiled and shook his head, admitting, “I love you so much, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri smiled back, “I love you too.”


End file.
